


Bound

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, just a bit of sexy fluffy fun?, patty is sneaky, there are handcuffs involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Patty likes to tease her girlfriend.





	

Patty couldn’t help but throw her head back against the large stack of pillows behind her, panting hard as her hips wanted to buckle and collapse against the soft surface of the bed. Her orgasm came hard and fast. She heard the loud moan that had escaped from her lips, but barely as she rode the last waves of her pleasure. Her lover was still teasing her by stroking her labia lovingly as she teased her clit with her tongue. Patty wanted to move, but her girlfriend had a lock on her knees and there was an actual pair of handcuffs on her wrists that had been placed over one of the posts of the headboard holding her up. She was tired and a little sore, but mostly hungry. She definitely needed a snack after the last couple of rounds.

“Abby-baby, I need a break. Like a sandwich break. I think my stomach is going to start gnawing on my liver in a minute and ask for some gravy and onions.”

“Seems like someone was just telling me  _ not  _ to stop,” said a voice, slightly muffled from where the lips of her lover were planting kisses on her inner thighs.

“That was while you were doing the thing with your thumb and-- I need out of the handcuffs baby.” She looked up at headboard. “I don’t know why you didn’t just leave the key in them. I could get out myself.”

“That’s because there is no key for this pair,” said Abby as she got up on her knees. 

“WHAT???” exclaimed Patty. “Then how the hell--”

Abby grinned as she straddled Patty’s body and placed her thumbs on the cuffs middle section.

“One of the good things about working around so much technology is that you can make your own handcuffs that only respond to your fingerprints.” Abby twirled them around her fingers for a second before laying them down on the bed. “Kind of handy that way.”

“You have been hanging around Holtzy too long,” said Patty with a groan at the bad joke. She was finally able to relax a little, sinking softly into the bed with a little moan. She had to admit, feeling Abby’s body heat so close to hers was nice. She kissed Abby softly, running her fingers through her lover’s hair which was falling out of her bun. An evil thought gave Patty an idea for her lover. She distracted her girlfriend with kisses, going deeper with her tongue and making her want more. Patty slowly drew the handcuffs closer to her and brought them up on her abdomen before sliding her hands up and down Abby’s arms, taking her hands in her own. She sneakily held both hands in one while moving on to nibble Abby’s earlobe when she drew the cuffs up into her hand and quickly slapped them on Abby’s wrists, making sure the locking mechanism was flipped away from her thumbs.

“Hey!” said Abby suddenly, looking down. “Patty, seriously? I thought we warned each other about that.”

“Just think of it as anticipation sweetie,” grinned Patty, placing a kiss on Abby’s lips. “I need the bathroom and I need that sandwich. You can wait a few minutes.” She snuck another kiss before moving out from under her girlfriend. As she got up off the bed, she knew better than to leave her girlfriend with an escape route. Abby squeaked a little as Patty sat her down on the bed and placed her hands up over the post on the headboard.

“Patty, hey now...”

“I know you too well,” smirked Patty. She squeezed her lover’s hip and kissed behind her earlobe. She chuckled when Abby let out a pleased whimper. She grabbed one of her sleepshirts, put it on and started out of the bedroom. She yelled back.

“I’ll be back in about an hour!”

“Patty!!!”  
  
Patty let out a full bodied laugh as she headed towards the kitchen.


End file.
